Avengers Academia
by Torunn Thordottir
Summary: What if the legendary heroes where about to Retire? Well they make a school and finds the next generations of heroes of course. Watch as these Teens become the Next Avengers and form bonds with another. I Hope you like this story.


This story takes place on another Marvel Universe. (I named it Earth-9513) On this earth, all of Marvel's other comic company are part of the same world as the main Marvel characters. Company like Icon Comics, (Kick-Ass and Kingsmen) Malibu Comics, (Ultraverse and The Men in Black) Star Comics, (Star Wars) Disney Kingdoms (Figment and The Haunted Mansion) and BOOM Kids! (The Incredibles)

I like to thank Kaneki Parker, and Joy Stark/ Spell for letting me use there oc in this story. (I know Joy's not in this but I still want to thank her)

* * *

Spider-Boy

A short black-haired teenager with a backpack was walking down the streets of New York. His is phone going off. "Hello." "Where are you Kaneki?" Asked the voice on the phone. "Uncle, I'm on Lee Drive," Kaneki tells him. Uncle over the phone.

"Thank goodness, stay away from Kirby road there's a supervillain attack." "thanks, uncle I'll see you later." Kaneki hangs up the phone and runs into an alleyway. He pulls out a mask and puts it on. The mask was a red mask that covers his and eyes but left out his nose, mouth and hair. (Spider-Girl, Anya Corazon mask but looks like Spider-Man, Peter Parker)

Then he puts on a red and blue costume with a spider Insignia, then he puts a blue jacket over that. Then throws his backpack and shoots a web sticking the bag to the wall.

He then swings off, but he never notices that someone was watching from above.

* * *

Torunn Thorsdóttir

A rainbow beam hits the ground in New Mexico desert outside the town, Puente Antiguo. after the bean fades there is a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl standing there in silver armour, her name is Torunn.

"Well there you are." says a man in a suit. The woman speaks to the man "Er du sir Coulson?" Coulson smiles and says. "it's good to know your dad talks about me still." "Ja, far snakket om alle vennene sine på Midgard." She says back.

"Can you speak English Ms. Torunn?" Coulson asks. She tells him. "Nei, men jeg kan lære fort." "Ok, we got three weeks to teach you. come let's get you where you need to be." Coulson says and leads her to a black car. "She nods and follows.

* * *

Hit-Girl

Hit-Girl has on purple haired girl in a purple costume with a skirt is following a man down the back street. The man meets up with another with a flat-top of his head. "Sir, there's no sigh of Daredevil or Spider-Men." The man tells the flat-top man. "Good, get the cargo out." Flat-Top order the man.

The man opened back of a moving truck. Then Hit-Girl jumps down and stabs the man in the back with a spear. "The hell!" Yells the flat-top man and pulling out a Tommy-gun.

Pointed his gun at her. "Who are you?" "I'm your worst nightmare." She lunges at him. Meanwhile, a man in a red suit with small horns is listening to the fight and smiles.

* * *

Nomad

Nomad has red-haired is wearing a white shirt with jeans is standing on top of a Hydra facility. He jumps down and lands in front of a Hydra agent with a name tag that says, Bob. He runs at him, grabs his gun with his left hand and smacks it in his face. Then another agent sees this and points his gun at him and fires.

Nomad lifts his right arm and a shield appeared from an object on his wrist. After the agent runs out of bullets. Nomad then makes a throwing motion and the Shield flies at the man and it hits him in the head knocking him out, the shield disappears after that.

He proceeds to take down even more agents until another man with a skull mask and a minigun. The man starts to fire, Nomad, summons his shield and blocks the fire. The shield starts to get cracks and thinks. 'I guess this is the end.'

Then the fire stops, Nomad looks up to see the skull mask man unconscious with a redhead woman in a black suit and a man in a red, white and blue costume with A on the chest. "Hello, mom and dad. I had this." Nomad tells them. His mother rolls her eyes and his father says. "Sure, you did, but that is not why we are here."

"What are you doing here then?" Nomad asks. "We want you to go to the Avengers Academy and be the next Avenger." His mother tells him. Nomad looks at them and says. "Not happening, I'm already a hero and I don't need a team." "Son, we will talk more about this at home." His father tells him.

* * *

I work on this chapter one is still being written, so consider this a trailer


End file.
